


Wake-up Call

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahh, Ed needs to do some laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

Edward woke up that morning, yawned luxuriously and opened his eyes to Rian walking naked out of his bathroom, water dripping steadily from his hair and down his chest. Edward grinned as he watched Rian move; and then his grin abruptly faded as Rian stalked purposefully toward him.

"What are you-" Edward said, starting to get up but not in time.

Rian stopped at the edge of the bed, put both of his hands in his hair and proceeded to shake his hair out all over the half-awake Edward, who had, sensing the danger, started to roll out of the way. "AUGH!" Edward yelped at the unexpected shower.

"YOU HAVE NO TOWELS," Rian shouted. "NO. TOWELS."

"Yes I do!" Edward shouted back, yanking the covers over his head to avoid the water. "Stop getting my bed wet!"

Rian yanked the covers, at a better angle than Edward, one knee on the bed. "You don't have any clean towels," Rian said, uncovering Edward as they fought over the blankets. "No clean towels means that YOU'RE my towel!"

"Auugh!" Edward said as Rian climbed on him. "You're fucking dripping wet, stop that!"

Rian pressed the top of his head against Edward's chest, leaving a soaking wet spot in seconds. "No!"

Dripping wet, naked, and climbing all over Edward like Edward was his own personal jungle gym. Edward tried to shove him off, his hand gripped Rian's ass and they both ... stopped.

Rian's fingers curled in the tee shirt that Edward had worn to bed and he didn't meet Edward's gaze, dark eyes hidden behind his limp, dripping bangs. Rian's chest was heaving, and Edward's southern brain had enough of this. He gripped Rian's thighs securely and rolled them in the tangled sheets.

He looked down at Rian, hands now pinning the boy's wrists to the bed. He was buck naked fresh from the shower, and his cock was already standing at attention. "Hope you weren't too attached to being clean," Edward murmured, leaning down and kissing Rian.

To his surprise, Rian kissed back forcefully, almost growling against him, straining his body upwards against Edward's firm hold. Edward looked down at him, startled, as Rian breathed hard, eyes flashing defiantly. There was a moment's uncertainty - this was still so new that Edward had to stop and re-evaluate every so often - and Edward grinned a predatory smile that Rian returned, all teeth.

Edward shifted his weight slightly, pinning Rian still with both wrists over his head, automail hand holding them tight. His free hand he pressed over Rian's cock, squeezing it and stroking it lightly. Rian groaned, pushing his hips into Edward's hand, straining his body against the mattress to get it higher, closer to the point of contact. Edward was already between his legs, but unlike Rian he was still in his boxers and tee shirt.

"Come on," Rian begged him, pressing one foot against the mattress to try to lift his hips higher. "Come on, colonel, fuck-"

Edward's automail fingers pinched the flesh of his wrists as his grip tightened. "What have I told you?" Edward said, his voice low and dangerous.

Really, at this point in time Rian probably didn't even realize what he was saying, but it was something of a sore point with Edward, he did not like being called _that_ in _this_ bed. "Sorry," Rian panted, his gray eyes absorbing the light as always. "Sorry, Ed, sorry, just- let me come, _fuck_ -"

He grinned, released Rian's wrists and lowered his mouth onto Rian, tongue sweeping down the sides in a well-practiced motion. Rian curled up on him, fingers tangling in Edward's long, loose hair as he let go, hips jerking involuntarily.

Edward licked him clean, savoring it, and Rian tugged his fingers through Edward's tangled hair in a daze. "I want to, I want-" he breathed, arms wrapped around Edward's head. Edward raised his head and Rian's arms slid off easily as Edward pressed him back into the bed.

"What do you want?" Edward's voice was beginning to tinge husky, he was starting to hurt. It was morning, he had woken _up_ hard.

Rian's eyes were on his as he panted, then he spread his legs wider and lifted his hips for Edward. Edward slid his thumb back against the cleft of Rian's ass, pressing gently and finding him still relaxed enough from last night to allow him easy entrance. Rian closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

Edward smiled affectionately as he watched him, tossing his boxer shorts over his shoulder. He sat on the bed and pulled Rian up off of his back and into his lap, Rian opened his eyes in surprise to look at Edward's face and his mouth opened slightly as Edward lowered Rian onto him.

The moment of penetration surprised Rian, his hand finding the back of Edward's neck and squeezing hard, almost painfully. "Relax," Edward murmured against Rian's cheek, shuffling them together and lowering Rian gently. Rian let out a small, choked noise but then took a deep breath, steadied himself and Edward watched him force himself to relax.

"There," Edward said, leaning back a little and shifting the angle slightly. Rian let out another noise, tightening on Edward and this time it was Edward's turn to groan involuntarily. He braced his automail arm back against the bed and rested the other on the small on Rian's back. "Go on," he encouraged breathlessly. "Move."

Rian stared at Edward, uncomprehending a moment, then he swallowed and rocked on Edward's lap. Edward bit off a long groan as Rian gasped, then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and leaned forward, moving his hips up and down quickly.

Edward knew it was too good to last, he could feel the tightening in his belly no matter how hard he tried to hold it off. Rian was hard again, his own cock trapped between them, panting and groaning as he fucked himself enthusiastically on Edward's cock. Edward leaned forward, surprising Rian, and grabbed his thighs, stopping him cold and thrusting himself up into Rian as he came, fingers digging red marks into Rian's legs.

In the silence after, as Edward came down off the post-orgasm high, he realized that Rian had come again, on Edward's stomach, seed cooling quickly. Rian had his eyes closed but mouth open, and Edward couldn't resist kissing him again.

Rian opened his eyes and looked dazedly at Edward. "Fuck," he croaked, arms still wrapped tightly around Edward's neck.

"Yeah," Edward said, kissing the edge of Rian's mouth. "That's what I like to hear."

He exhaled, a touch of a laugh there, and said, "well, now we BOTH need a shower." And then Rian's gaze turned sharp. "And you still don't have any clean towels."

Edward rested his head against Rian's shoulder and laughed.


End file.
